


The sellsword,the she-wolf and the Lioness

by MissBookworm21



Series: The dance of the Dragon and the Wolf [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anti-Arya, Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), Fix-It, Gen, Jealous Arya Stark, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark Bashing, Screenplay/Script Format, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBookworm21/pseuds/MissBookworm21
Summary: A new arrival.Dany sends a letterArya is angryCersei  receives some news that anger herCliffhanger
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Cersei Lannister & Qyburn, Daario Naharis & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The dance of the Dragon and the Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The sellsword,the she-wolf and the Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> At this point Dany is three months pregnant almost four.

**EXT. WINTER TOWN- DAY**

_A great army waving the three headed dragon of house Targaryen approches. Men dressed in black armour march along the road to Winterfell, a hooded figure rides a horse._

**CUT TO: _WINTERFELL- FRONT GATE_**

_The cloaked man rides the horse up to the stable and dismounts as men around shout indistinctly. He removes his hood and DAARIO NAHARIS’ face is revealed._

**_CUT TO_ : WINTERFELL- GREAT HALL**

_Inside the Great Hall DAENERYS, JON ,SANSA, ARYA, GENDRY,TYRION, DAVOS, and VARYS are seated in te high table. DAENERYS looks up from her food. DAARIO NAHARIS stands at the front. He grins at her. He approches her and kneels ._ pulling his sword and placing it against his knee. DAENERYS stands up and walks until she's in front of DAARIO

 **DAARIO:** Your Grace, I return to your service.

_DAENERYS smiles at the sight of her old friend. TYRION and JON clench their teeth . The Lord in the Hall look confused at the sight of the Essosi sellsword._

**DAENERYS** : It’s good to see you, my friend.

 **DAARIO** : And you, Your Grace.

_DAARIO nods at TYRION and VARYS._

**DAARIO** : I brought you a gift, Your Grace

_DAENERYS looks confused as two men dressed in black armour carry a wooden box. The men open the box revealing it six dragon eggs. JON pales , TYRION smiles. SANSA rolls her eyes. ARYA, DAVOS and GENDRY ´S eyes widden_

**DAARIO** :I found them in the catacombs beneath the Great Pyramid in Mereen. Congratulations, Mother of Dragons.

_DAARIO takes her hand, and holds it over one of the dragon egg._

**DAARIO** : you are now a Grandmother. DAENERYS nods tearfully, smiling . JON clears his throat. Behind him,SANSA and ARYA roll their eyes.

 **DAENERYS** : Daario Naharis, this is Jon Snow, the former King in the North.

 **DAARIO:** I thought you were the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms

 **SANSA** : In the North we know no king or queen , but the King in the North, whose name is Stark

_DAARIO looks curiously at SANSA._

**DAARIO** : I thought his name was Snow, not Stark.

 **DAENERYS** :Lady Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell, Daario is one of my oldest allies and friend.... Jon Snow is...

 **SANSA:** He's my half brother. He's a bastard

_DAENERYS swallows thickly as JON looks away clearly ashamed._

**DAARIO** : Well I'm a bastard as well.. there's no need to feel ashamed....

 **TYRION** : I thought the Queen ordered you to stay in Mereen, selllsword

 **DAARIO** : well I couldn't thrust anyone with this right, imp? Besides Mereen is ruled under the capable hands of my wife...

 **DAENERYS:** And whose the luck woman how has turned womaniser Daario Naharis into a proper husband .

 _DAARIO smiles fondly DAARIO: Ornella, she was a widowed Khaleesi. DAENERYS smiles_.

 **DAENERYS :** Congratulations ,my friend. I hope you treat her well.

 **DAARIO:** My wife insisted in naming our daughter after you my Queen, little Daenerys is ten moons now.

_DAENERYS looks at the sellsword and motions him to join her in the high table._

* * *

  


**EXT. KING’S LANDING CUT TO: THE RED KEEP - DAY TIME**

_CERSEI paces around her desk, staring down at a map of Westeros. QYBURN enters the room._

**QYBURN** : Your Grace, more information from the North.

_CERSEI looks up frantically._

**QYBURN** : Daenerys Targaryen has named Robert Baratheon 's last son alive Lord of the Stormland and her heir...

_CERSEI scowls and slaps QYBURN._

**CERSEI:** How is it possible that one of Robert’s bastards is still alive? I want him dead.

 **QYBURN:** My birds say he's betrothed to Arya Stark.

_CERSEI laughs sarcastically._

**CERSEI** : Of course that wolf whore would bewitch Robert's bastard as her bitch of aunt did with Robert. 

_CERSEI grabs a goblet of wine and finishes the drink._

**CERSEI:** If only Robert had lived to see it. After all one of Ned Stark’s daughter will marry his son.

_CERSEI clenches the goblet in her hand so tightly her knuckles turn white._

* * *

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - DAENERYS’ QUARTERS- AFTERNOON**

**DAENERYS** : I need a favour I need you to send your most trusted man to Dorne.

_DAENERYS hands DAARIO a large scroll._

**DAARIO** : Isn't that in the other side of the continent?

_DAENERYS nods_

**DAARIO** : Isn't that why you Westerosi have...owls?

_DAENERYS rolls her eyes_

**DAENERYS** : Ravens and that's not the point ravens can be intercepted ,if the information that I need to send falls into wrong hands my life would be in danger

 **DAARIO** : You are pregnant

_DAENERYS swallows thickly_

**DAARIO** : I noticed because I saw Orella when she was with child. Whose the father?

 **DAENERYS** : Jon Snow DAARIO: You are married?

 **DAENERYS** : No, is complicated. He doesn't knows... yet

 **DAARIO** : You need to tell him. If what I saw in the great hall this morning... if you aren't married your child...

 **DAENERYS** : Its a girl

 **DAARIO** : Your daugther will be considered a bastard and his sister looks ready to declare herself Queen if you let her.

_DAENERYS sighs._

**DAENERYS** : Sansa Stark is dangerous I need you to keep an eye on her.

 **DAARIO:** As my Queen commands.

* * *

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - LIBRARY-NIGHT**

_ARYA forcefully shobs GENDRY to a hidden corner_

**ARYA** : You have been spending at lot of time with the Dragon Queen.

 **GENDRY** : She´s helping me.

 **ARYA** : With what? She´s not one of us... she is a foreingn whore, has she spread her legs for you?

 **GENDRY** : She´s my cousin, shes my family

_GENDRY leaves. ARYA looks sadly and caress her stomach_

* * *

**CUT TO: WINTERFELL - GODSWOOD- NIGHT**

J _ON kneels before the heart tree. DAENERYS walks at him silently._

 **DAENERYS** : Looks like you were right...

_JON looks up confused._

**DAENERYS** : That witch wasn't a reliable source

 **JON** : What?

 **DAENERYS** : I'm pregnant. 


End file.
